In many public-safety applications, video streams from multiple surveillance systems may be provided to public-safety officer's vehicles. In most cases, the video stream is manually chosen by the officer. It is often an inconvenience for an officer in a moving vehicle to choose a relevant video stream from multiple cameras. For example, a video stream from a camera may continue to be provided to the officer after the vehicle has left the vicinity of the camera, requiring the officer to manually change to a more-relevant video stream.
It would be beneficial if an automated technique could be utilized for providing images from cameras (such as relevant video streams from images from cameras) to an individual in a moving vehicle, without requiring the driver's attention to do so. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for autonomously providing images from cameras (such as a camera video stream) to a moving vehicle, yet does not require the driver's attention to choose the appropriate images.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.